The ethereality of the Spiders
by bremen100
Summary: Peter struggles to keep the people around him safe. Both Mary Jane and Gwen now share the same spider's venom that is the source of Peter's powers. After his brief partnership with Iron fist and SHIELD when he finally thought of settling into the quiet life, will he do so or will the girls still fight for him, to win him. A direct continuation of the story Intangible..
1. Chapter 1

Author's note – Hi there once again. I am so very sorry that it has been so long since I last updated it. Any way this is the recent update for my story. And I really hope you like it.

And yes, here you get an in depth knowledge about Gwen more primal like powers and strengths. Not being in control of her powers make her so weirdly strong that Peter acknowledges in this chapter and Gwen realises what could have actually gone if she had really continued to fight to MJ.

Oh no. Seems that I am writing out the plot to you guys. Any way. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MJ changed her stance.

Her right foot moved forward ash her right shoulder faced her.

Her fists balled up. MJ could feel the heat, her tunic straining against the sudden flex of her muscles and the tension in her muscles made her strong. She was going to be ready for her. She would not hold back.

 _"_ _When did she really get this cheeky? Does she really think that she is the boss around here? I will be a judge of that. Just wait and see. I will see right through that mask that you have on you"_

MJ looked at her as she took a step towards her.

That was when she felt her face slowly muse unto a sudden realisation.

Suddenly she felt so weak.

MJ dropped on her knees.

Her legs felt so heavy, for reasons unknown.

It seemed to her that the nerves all over her body were coiling around, making knots that felt like they were being torn away, twisted in the weirdest way ever possible. It was like someone was bending them, forcing them against her own will.

MJ fell down on the concrete floor below her as her body groaned and withered.

Those groans quickly turned into screams of agony, no matter how hard she tried to keep herself calm.

Her body was tearing apart. It no longer heeded her.

Every finger of her body twisted and bent, trying to move over one another, like someone had complete control over her, like someone was deliberately trying to harm her.

MJ looked at Gwen as she stood there frozen and horrified, like a sudden realisation that had struck her like lightening.

She could not stand as well.

 _"_ _Was it effecting her? Did she feel the same pain that I am feeling right now? If yes, then why isn't she screaming? Why?"_

All these thoughts that were going on in her head wasn't a big concern for her, right now.

She was already trying her best to untangle and unhinge herself from the painful, stupefying mess that she was in, trying every possible way to bend and relieve her extremely strained nerve endings.

Good for her for she was nimble, she could bend around in the most awkward angle possible, desperately just to find the right amount of angle to help herself fight the pain that she was in.

She felt torture in its most vicious form as she witnessed the horrors of her torturer through her mind's eye.

Continuous subjugation of the same type of pain on her made her slowly adapt to the effect that it has on her body.

She had even forgotten to breathe for a moment.

So she quickly inhaled, gasped for breath as she took in long sharp fresh oxygenated air form the air.

Nothing felt so liberalizing to her, the way the fresh air filled up her lungs.

It felt like she had been trapped there for all eternity, submerged under water for so long that she could barely count.

It literally felt like she was being purged out, from all of her sins.

She felt good but still, her mind was in a constant state of alertness, because she knew that one small fleeting split second of losing concentration, pain would shoot up her entire body like burning acid that she wanted to avoid at all costs. Because she was still trapped in that insane twisted position without any means of freeing herself.

She looked at Gwen, who still sat in the same trance that had been when she fell down on her knees.

Her eyes looked pleading, all teary, like she was sorry for something that she had not done.

But this time, for whatever the reason it may have been, she looked genuinely sorry apologising from her heart.

MJ could make that out at least that, as her judgement remained somewhat untouched, still intact away from the wanton infliction that her body was going through.

Gwen looked at her as she slowly got up, she looked scared, like she was experiencing shock, the first time when everything hurts like crazy.

Gwen began to scream. Gwen herself was in pain, MJ could tell that.

"Gwen.."

MJ had just began of thinking of something to say to her when she felt her eyes ready to bulge out once again.

Again the same pain.

It was much more excruciating this time.

MJ screamed as well.

She could not handle it any more.

She wanted it to end desperately as soon as possible.

MJ closed her eyes as she huffed and puffed, trying to ease her pain.

Gwen's POV

Gwen fell on to her knees as she felt her consciousness expand and probe into almost everything.

Walls, the ground below, Mary Jane too.

And especially Mary Jane's, she could hear the screams, like the pain that she felt as MJ twisted and contorted as her consciousness infiltrated her mind palace.

She didn't want this to happen, but anyway this happened and it was well beyond her to stop the probing that broke down her defences down, like a stone tearing through the layers of a puddle of water.

The only way was to run out of there.

She could not risk it.

She felt her pain, like it was her pain.

The pain that MJ had to endure in past few days, the scars that were still in the process of healing. She was still not well and there she was, destroying MJ's mending body, unknowingly into a thousand pieces.

It would sure scare her shitless for sure.

Gwen turned around, she leapt and bound.

She was so sad, tears streamed down her face. She could find MJ stare burning her back, almost threatening her not to leave. She was more scared of doing her harm without her knowledge, which she really didn't appreciate at all.

That this fight was far from over.

She was still angry at her and now more at her inability to stand up to her and face her, the rookie that she was.

That was still true.

Gwen had no real experience with all these gifts and strengths and the first person she decides to go against is the hot headed MJ.

And this was not good.

Not good at all.

Gwen swung as fast as she could, trying to keep herself far away from the ground. Because she knew of the gasps and freaky looks that New Yorkers would give her and this was not what she wanted her first image to be.

She had to find a way from them because she knew that it was absolute for them to freak out on her.

She had to go down slow among them. And on top of that, the issue with MJ was another matter that had to take off. But certainly not now.

MJ was still hurting her or else she would have stayed and maybe even tried to fight with her.

She didn't have a grasp of her strength but she realised that it had to do something with mental link that all the three of them probably shared right now.

She ran to the only place she knew she could be safe.

Because there was no place like home.

Home is such a place that could never be changed and altered by any change in time, fate or reality. She knew that home would forever welcome her and it would never ever judge her, for any wring that she might have committed or will committed in the future. It would readily accept her, just the way she was and forever will be.

The feeling of being in home can never be replaced and become surrounded by the people, your family is one of the most comforting things that could never be replaced.

She crept up to her room, quickly stashed her costume in a place that only she had access to.

She had to wait.

 _Now is not time._ Thought Gwen as she found her bed.

She lay down, looked at the expressionless walls in front of her.

How come she put MJ in pain?

She pondered for a bit, but she didn't want to do that. In fact she wanted to help her, seeing her in a pitiable state.

But it was good in one way.

She didn't have to fight MJ, although god knows why she was withering so badly.

Was all of this still related? The mental link that she supposedly seemed to have with her unknowingly, however painful it might have been to MJ.

It had to be, because she couldn't ever find any viable conclusion.

She never intended to fight her first of all but a part of her always wanted to know what it would be to fight her. And more importantly what would be result of their fight.

It was just pointless, most of it was just built on spite.

She knew that she would never hold back on her as now they had that same urge, both of them were fighting for one person only and that was Peter.

She could sense that hunger inside her, lately her protectiveness towards Peter, the way MJ felt about Peter, it was somewhat similar to being heart-warming and she didn't like that for some reason.

But anyway, she had this sense inside her that she would win. And that sense urging her to let it take it take over her. A feeling that she wanted to taste so badly. A win.

Well a humiliating defeat it would be, that wouldn't have to struggle much.

Just like a thousand harmonies, it would sound to her.

But she was glad that it didn't happen.

God knows where that would have escalated.

She turned and tossed around.

Gwen could feel it.

That feeling, when the people were shooing and booing at her, those scared looks that they gave her.

She felt it.

Just the way Peter felt.

The same way. She knew that it was hard for him.

Now she knew that. The way he had to start all over to win their hearts, by looking out for them, even though they continuously hooted her.

But Peter on the other hand, could handle all of that.

It was again him once again.

There were some things that Peter would always surpass the girls. Because it was all his legacy that being passed down.

He was after all the original.

The original spider.

Some traits in him were so very specific that Gwen knew that she would never have.

The spectacular, the amazing and the ultimate.

The friendly neighbourhood spiderman.

But she had to wait on for now, she had to learn what other strengths she has got left in her apart from the obvious things that she can do.

She still had a lot to learn and she was ready to push herself to her limit, to understand the depth of her strength.

Peter's POV

Peter was swinging around.

If it would not have been the cool autumn air that was calming him, he felt like his face was ready to melt off his facial bones.

Gwen did something that he never thought she would and then there was MJ.

Both of them was really proving him to be more of a handful.

Did he really say something to piss her off that bad that she actually took of flying without saying a word to him?

He had to understand and most of all he had to know, if he had done anything wrong.

All he did was profess his love for Gwen.

And for some reason, he knew that it had to something about her.

In fact sometimes Peter could feel the bond inside his mind, elongate itself turning making it very hard to figure out MJ. Sometimes it become so hard that for him that their mental link simply snapped at times, like a thread.

That tethered thread that was slowly winding and turning into a long complex maze.

Was he getting emotionally attached to her?

He did not know that or maybe he knew but too scare to admit.

So was that it?

He had to see both of them.

He could do that.

Peter liked both of them but only that his in ability to judge the better of the two off them left him with a giant question mark on his head ...

 _Yeah. Okay he was sure now._

He would do it right now.

First he would go and meet Gwen and then with MJ.

He had to make this right and he would do it right now, more than ever, his need filled with conviction.

But first, he knew that he had to make up for the lost time that he spent doing missions and being away from her every time he promises her that he would be with him.

She was his girlfriend, for Christ's sake. And he had to make her feel like it.

He would make up for the lost time, maybe even try to come up with something new.

Something avant garde wouldn't hurt at all.

Maybe he could surprise her.

Maybe pack some pizza on the way. The one that she liked, the one with jalapenos, meat and cheese over it.

 _Yeah that would be good._

Peter rushed down the nearest Domino's Pizza.

True it was all awkward for the masked red and blue vigilante inn tights to wait and order like just the rest.

It was a bit uncomfortable for him too.

Few of them even took snaps of him, even selfies with him.

It was awkward, but the people, they were genuine, like they really cared for him, saw the hero that he was not the nuisance that Mr Jameson dubbed him to be.

He ordered two extra large ones, with extra cheese and an extra layer of topping just in case.

Although it was not a policy for them to put extra pizza topping, but after all it was their friendly neighbourhood Spiderman right?

Who wouldn't make an exception for him?

He just paid the right amount, and even some extra tip.

Well that was the last of his pocket money but still it was worth it.

Peter shoved the pizzas carefully, webbed it up, so as to avoid its spilling inside as he took off to Gwen's place.

He peeped in through the window near the fire escape and found her lying down on her bed.

Her eyes were already wide open.

He just thought of surprising her.

He pried open her window as carefully as he could that even a mouse would remain undisturbed.

Just as he tried to put a step inside her bedroom Gwen quietly turned around and looked at him and smiled. The warmest one that he last saw on her.

And Peter just simply freaked out. This wasn't the reaction he was just expecting from her.

"Hey, how long have you known that I was just outside here?" Peter clambered to her bedroom, without any attempt to musk the sound that he was trying to make.

"Peter I could hear you a mile away. You were just so loud." Gwen chuckled as she saw his bewildered face as he pulled his mask away.

"And yeah I see you have got yourself some pizzas and lucky me. I am hungry as hell."

Peter quickly pulled out the pizza boxes and placed on her bed.

They opened up and devoured on the pieces ravenously.

"Peter this is so good. I just can't remember the last time I had something unhealthy and good like this."

Peter looked at her. She looked sad, like something was bothering her.

"What is it Gwen? You know that you can tell me right?"

Peter dropped the half eaten pizza back inside the box and looked at her.

She was scared, Peter could see that.

"Peter, I …. I don't know. I think I have tell you something."

Peter waited patiently for her to open up.

He knew that this was going to be difficult, the first time when he got his powers, everything was so different back then, with no one to confide to, Peter would have gone mad.

And Gwen wouldn't have to go through all of that. He would be there for her just like he had done for MJ.

Speaking of MJ he had to go and see her too. But not now. Gwen was his main concern now. He won't run away from her now. He would give all his time, the only thing that he was lacking and now with everything settled he would be there for her.

"Peter, I am so sorry."

Gwen broke down. Like literally, she grew dangerously quiet. A kind of quietness that Peter had never seen in her.

He looked at her a bit scared now.

Seeing her so vulnerable made Peter want to wrap his arms around her protectively.

He didn't fight it. He responded to his basic primal urge to protect the one girl, the girl on whom he fell so hard, and the girl that he had once sworn to protect no matter what.

He slowly crawled near to her and took her in his arms. Like a cocoon, trying to protect her from the outside world, the vulnerability that she felt.

Peter felt that need in him, rise. The need to be there with her in every step.

He would help her. Like her scars, yearning for his tender caress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MJ POV

It was a clear morning and Peter had already taken off. She knew because she could no longer feel him nearby. That vacantness was too prominent in her head, like it was something being forced from her beyond her wish.

She didn't need anyone to tell her it was he had already gone to meet Gwen. Like he wanted to make up to her.

Sometimes she found it so difficult to figure him out.

She had already laid hints out for him to pick up. Peter knew what she wanted; MJ knew that but still he chose to openly ignore her. It was almost like he didn't care about her.

No one is that dumb enough to not acknowledge the indirect suggestion that she kept throwing at him, the ones she was trying to throw into the mix, the ones that she wanted Peter so desperately to pick up.

At least he could have plainly said it to her face at the very least.

She banged her door shut, as she left her place, pacing her way to her school.

Aunt Watson, came up rushing hearing the banging of her door.

She quickly turned and looked around. Evidently, it was the banging that brought her rushing to the doorstep.

There wasn't anyone.

She half expected it to be Mary Jane, her sudden mood swings and all, raging teenage hormones and of course the way she had been behaving. Everything was so puzzling for her.

She couldn't control MJ, it was almost like she had never seen anyone to be so difficult.

It was more like she was the most difficult kid that she had ever come across.

The strong breeze that was blowing, pushed her back in her house, as she struggled a bit to maintain a grip on her footing.

 _"_ _Probably the wind. Jesus, it almost gave me a heart attack."_

Taking this to be her final assumption, she went inside, this time locking the door so that it would never bang the way it did now.

Mary Jane didn't look back, she ran and ran.

She webbed up her face she took off swinging and didn't even bother to suit up.

She gave a fuck to anyone else. Hell, she gave a fuck if anyone would ever figure out that it was her. The spider girl that always hung out with Spiderman.

She always thought the world to hold at least some surprise for her, but she was always proved wrong. Now it didn't really matter. She knew what she wanted.

She had this life of her own and for first time, she would never let anyone control her.

MJ was strong and she could kick ass.

And that was all she thought she needed to make an identity for herself.

She would no longer do it anyone else's way. It would be her way.

From now and ever after.

She just swung. She could see the people down below, trying their best to get a good view of her. But all they could make out was her red blazing flowing hair and that she was just a very young girl. There were sudden gasps of the people down below, some even tried to snap pictures of her but MJ made it a point to pull herself up and move in between the skyscrapers to avoid the flashing and snapping of the cameras' lens. Anyway the more she struggled, the more the people tried to get a good view of her.

MJ reached school well ahead of time. She could see her everyone pouring in.

Students and teachers alike, eager to get their days started, some had dull and mundane faces obviously not pleased to have come and spend the day in the school.

She jumped and leaped, till she found a convenient way to tear up the webbing that adorned her face.

Something inside of her till persuaded her, to keep her identity a secret just like the Peter does.

No matter how hard she tried to disobey him but his reason, his logic was absolute and flawless and she couldn't counter him, couldn't reject the way she felt, now their mental that they shared had grown so strong that she could not deny the obvious strength in him and that made her want to forgive him.

She could at least follow his principles.

At the very least it let her remain connected to him. She couldn't remain angry with him at all times, because it was not fair for him. She knew that she had to make peace with him.

MJ knew that his main allegiance lied with Gwen and the way he had first described her, the way he felt whenever she proved inside him, everything felt so intense.

Maybe it was just a side effect now hampering her big time. Maybe, she too wanted a taste of that same pure sincere relationship that Gwen was got from him.

It might be because she never had a serious boyfriend, ever.

It was almost like she could never be serious with them how she tried. Sooner or later she would find some flaw in them that usually results her dumping them.

It made her forget how really good a relationship could be if only it had been mutual.

It was the same with Harry Osborne as well.

Maybe a part of her wanted to date him but no.

As she had already felt, after that mutated blood of Peter's transmuted her senses, she felt she could never ever stay with him. Just like the way Peter had warned her of him about something that seems awfully wrong and that episode that Peter had, with his father, the curse of the Osborn family, it made her blood run cold that finally made her realize the monster that he was.

But still that emptiness at not being able to share, the way Peter did, with Gwen, it was unbearable to her. It was almost like being addicted to a long lost memory of normal relationship that they usually see everywhere, just like they were in- love enemies, like a fallen chemistry.

That was all she wanted but god just knows what was so wrong in her that she tried an attempt to make do the impossible. And for that she was mad at herself basically.

Anyway, now that she thought, it might have been part Peter's fault too.

And once again, she just couldn't believe that he was being so naïve, the way he was ignoring her. Like the thought itself it infected her. The more she thought about this, the madder she seemed to get. Or maybe, it was because, she wasn't used to being ignored upon by any guy and Peter being the first guy who openly rejected her. She just didn't seem to get this thought wrapped around her head.

She could have made him scream, maybe , now that she thought of it, she could have even made his mind suggestible to fact that he no longer loved Gwen and maybe even forcefully make him think that they had a thing or two going on with her all along.

She might have done that but that wouldn't be fair. Even if she did that, it would more of a forced affair, that would have no life it, like slaves getting on their knees, but she wasn't that empty and shallow.

She had her own identity but the only trouble she had was being addicted to that same memory dating Mr Nerdy pants that made her of go after him again and again.

She pulled her hair up in a neat bun and arranged it.

 _Let's do it MJ. You are the best and let's not forget to kick some ass._

So thinking she, crept out of the small tunnel where she altered her appearance a bit trying to make herself a bit presentable apart from the crazy unmanageable hair that the wind had just done it.

MJ pulled the straps of her bag close to her, looked headstrong, as she entered the building.

She greeted a few friends on her way as she made her way to her class.

She slumped down to the same old bench.

For once it felt good for her to be back on her class, exactly the way it was, the cracks on her wooden desk, the frail rough pen marks on her desk, some creative drawings here and there. Everything felt normal.

Now she had trigonometry.

She could pull through.

MJ was confident about it. She remembered most of the formulas and the processes for solving the general sums, another perk of being linked with the wall crawler,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire say had passed. There wasn't a sight of Peter or Gwen. Both of them seemed to be missing.

 _Why do I have to care? Both of them were probably flunking their classes. Let them, I really don't care._

MJ was moved across several to students' corridor where all of them had lockers. She pulled out books for her history class.

As she carried her books across to her class, she could see a brown headed guy and a girl having long sewn golden hair, that looked vaguely familiar.

 _Could be Gwen and Peter._ She thought.

She stood right there on her track. She wanted to ignore them.

She slowly turned around as she could feel Gwen's vision leering back at her with recognition, as she turned around quickly apparently looking for someone or something.

She wanted to run away.

The last thing she wanted now is the two of them coming after her just when she thought of doing the entire day so well, completely uneventful, especially without any prying in her head that Gwen just did the previous day.

She had deliberately closed off her head, completely blocking any means of contacting or even feeling her thoughts.

She could feel some probing here and there, like a blind man trying to grab on a specific item.

 _It was Peter._

She could recognise the nature of his mind, anywhere now. Maybe because of the countless hours the two spent inside each other's head.

It was funny in a way.

MJ turned and sprinted into the hallway. She could not stay there anymore.

Leaving them all far behind.

But just then, she could feel another presence but this presence seemed to be much more domineering than before.

She had felt this presence before.

It was familiar to which she could feel her anger growing, coupled with a bit of fear because she remembered very well whatever it was that followed after this feeling, it wasn't a bit pleasant at all, the first time when she encountered her.

Gwen.

She was trying to pin her down with her mind.

She took a few steps aback, trying to fight her way out of the dominating presence that she felt.

She could feel that presence, now stronger than ever before, like every step she took away from her, it became more and more vicious in its approach.

She had to move out quick.

She thought quickly.

She could try to get into her class quietly but she would be probably be thrown out for being so late.

Unfortunately she wasn't the valedictorian student like Peter or Gwen.

She like breaking rules and does that occasionally.

Maybe that was her signature.

Maybe she could do that instead of running around in this wild goose chase that she had absolutely no chance of winning.

It would be difficult on her part to concentrate with the constant probing inside her mind from those two but she would have to manage.

She would have pull off something that they would never expect from her.

That was her only trump card.

As she walked cautiously around the building till she saw the Chemistry lab beside her.

Maybe this was exactly what she needed.

She made her way quietly among the groups of student, slipped in some old lab coat and made her way through the crowd.

In the back of her mind, she could feel their presence inside her head growing stronger now.

She knew that this wasn't going to last that long.

She quietly slipped from the group and made her to the hoard of hazardous chemicals that were kept beside on a slab.

Seeing her there, students turned around to look at her but she didn't give a shit. She once looked back at them as most of them quickly scuttled back to their work place, minding their own business.

Because people knew enough to avoid a brawl with her by any means necessary because she was the gal who took down Flash Thompson. And there were people who were even scared of her to look at her directly in the eye.

MJ turned around once more and focussed on the slab. She saw what she needed – Sodium, Potassium, some concentrated sulphuric acid ought to the trick.

She pulled a small beaker from the nearby shelf.

Poured it half with concentrated sulphuric acid.

Sodium being soft she broke it off with the help of two pairs of tweezers.

She almost bent the tweezers in her attempt to break off a small piece but it let her get the job done.

She broke it off nice and easy into small granules and pulled out two large pieces.

She had to pull this nice and slow, meticulously planning every step.

She put a few smaller granules into the wet sink that started a spontaneous reaction with the moisture that lay at the bottom of the sink.

There were oohs and aahs everyone, seeing the sparks that danced there at the bottom of the sink.

The crowd of students got pulled away from the experiments that they were working on and all of them were frantic in making their exit.

 _Nice. Just the way I planned._

This drew in Peter and Gwen as expected and that was obvious.

She saw the two of them, make way as they heard all the commotion.

She put the remaining granules inside the borrowed lab coat's side pocket and quietly made her way out of the laboratory.

She ran.

MJ ran as fast as she could.

She knew that it wouldn't be enough to outsmart the two geniuses of their school.

Maybe they have figured it out already.

She would have to separate them.

She would have to draw them away from each other.

She took the two large chunks of sodium and put them at the corner of the room.

She opened her consciousness lightly as she could feel Peter's presence, still trying desperately to look for her.

She knew he meant well but she didn't want that.

And most of all she didn't like Gwen. Her consciousness felt more vicious like a snake.

God knows what would happen if she could get a control of her head once again.

She looked at concentrated sulphuric acid as she tried to aim it at the huge chunks of metal.

She let go of her breathe as she threw it at a random direction but just random enough so that it would make contact with the metal pieces.

True to her prediction it did.

As soon as it did, the explosion was loud almost equivalent to a small grenade.

Sparks flew off like crazy.

MJ tried to feel for Peter's mind.

She felt it as his conscience tried to look for hers too.

She could feel Gwen's consciousness too, random and wild, vicious like tentacles that would grab on to any tiny hint of her mind.

She looked around trying to found the source of the large explosion. The cry of the students who were nearby ran here and there.

All of them were scared, not understanding the cause or the reason behind the sudden explosion.

 _This is bound their job difficult. That will make them think twice before tracking me down._ She thought.

Right then, she could feel Peter's mind coming down strongly on her.

But she was ready.

Mary Jane didn't hold back. She attacked his mind with equal strength.

She subdued him, like it was a piece for cake for her. It seemed to her that Peter hardly put any effort in his attempt.

It was like he wasn't expecting her to meet him in this way, or maybe more concerned about hurting her.

 _"_ _Hey tiger. Long time."_

 _"_ _MJ, don't do this. We are just scared for you."_

 _"_ _Oh spare me the bull. I really don't care if you want me to believe you but I certainly don't like this and now that I have faced Gwen, you stay with her and the two of you just be happy. I just want to be involved in your stupid romantic nonsense."_

 _"_ _MJ, please don't do this."_ MJ could feel Peter cringe under her influence.

She felt bad for doing that to him again.

So she simply let him go.

She knew that he meant no harm but she would pass. She didn't need him.

Not now, not ever.

She wanted out.

She wanted to be her own.

She didn't need another shoulder to cry on.

She could feel Gwen's invading consciousness once again. She was going to be difficult she had to let his head go and run away from the school. She had had enough.

A part of her wanted to run to him.

Wanted to beat him for the emotional torture that he put her through.

Another part of her wanted to slap him.

But none of that would ever make her stop from thinking of him more than friends, more than the brotherly sisterly love and bond that they shared.

She wanted more. But she knew that it would never be possible.

MJ slowly quickly made her way out of her school along with the other students as she felt the two distinct minds fumble over each other, wrapping up each other, filled with care and a heartstring of emotion that made MJ want to sob.

She stopped herself. This wasn't her time.

Her time is yet to come.

Now she knew that more than ever.

It was in her best interest to make her leave him. Run away from him.

Cause she wasn't ready to go through that talk yet that she knew was inevitable.

She won't be able to do it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen's POV

She looked at the place which just looked like a million firecrackers had exploded just right in front of her. The area was completely blacked, charred, the clear marble tiling had come loose from the cement bindings that held it together. And most importantly, it was still burning up, even now.

Fumes were everywhere, although they weren't that harmful but she could still make them out.

For a moment it made Gwen dizzy.

Drifting and mixing into the air as she looked around.

The amount of sodium had been so much that even now the reaction seemed to be unstoppable.

As it ate through the surrounding debris, sparks flying out.

Even more dangerously than ever.

She had to find a way to contain it.

The sodium chunk was large enough and was still reactive enough to tear through the entire building's foundation.

There were shocked faces everywhere. The entire place was still in a complete turmoil.

She thought.

Sodium. Comes after Potassium.

The second most reactive metal in the reactivity series. Potassium even reacts with open air. There was a reason why she didn't use potassium in the first place.

Sodium on the other hands needs water at least to start its reaction.

And if brought into contact with any concentrated acid, the rest will be blasphemous any way.

But there the amount of acid was still less, as most of it spilled all the way away from the sodium piece making a bit less reactive but still it wasn't okay to be left ignored.

It was still dangerous enough.

She needed kerosene.

The kerosene oil in which all the sodium and potassium pieces are usually doused to prevent its contact with the atmospheric moisture.

Only that might have been able to keep the piece in check.

And the only place to procure that oil was to go back to the chemistry lab.

She looked back.

She couldn't see Peter anywhere.

He might have probably already gone back to the lab.

As she just decided to head back, she found Peter right there lying down.

He was literally shaking.

He was sweaty all over.

It was almost like he was like his brain go fried or something, like a he was a victim of road kill but somehow, he managed to get himself to safety, in the nick of time. So shaken he was that, he could hardly move.

She quickly bent down towards him, with eyes full of concern.

Peter looked at her.

Gwen looked in his eyes.

They were all bloodshot, among the clear caramel brown eyes of his.

It was just so sick to look at him.

For a moment it looked like his skin had literally greyed.

Gwen opened her mind once again.

She usually kept it close, her inability to control her head, made her go whacko.

She cringed at the turmoil of everything that was going on around her.

The sudden shifting of desks and tables, the mass exodus.

Everything.

Every single detail.

Peter reached for her face.

He spoke up.

 _"_ _Do what you have to do. I will be fine. There are people you have to protect"_

He actually spoke to her without opening to his mouth.

It seemed just so fantastic to her that she just seemed to stop for a second to contemplate on everything that went around her.

Did they finally establish the connection that she was waiting for?

Just like the way MJ and Peter seemed to share.

It was just too magical.

And now of all moments.

She snapped out of her trance for a moment and looked at Peter's pained face once again.

 _"_ _Yeah, am on it."_

She made her way to the lab.

Good for her.

Everyone had already evacuated.

It would be much simpler for her now, without anyone there to question her.

She made her way to the restricted area where she found the most corrosive chemicals, all properly locked and stored, there was even a container that held potassium cyanide, one of the most potent poisons of all time.

She turned her head.

It just smelled too toxic.

She could almost feel the fumes burning up her trachea, if any one of them were ever to open to open up.

She took a huge container and poured in the inert oil that usual held the reactive metals in the store room and made her way out of the lab.

 _Oh right, I need a pair of tweezers, a lab coat, in case any thing ever falls on me._

She looked back. Before she could even react, a pair of her hands, just simply erupted from behind her, one of them shot a web line and pulled a pair of tweezers that lay on the table just in front of her and other hand pushed her forward as it made an attempt to grab at the old lab coat that hung at the hangers behind the door.

This scared her every time.

Every time, her hands erupted from behind her.

Still, she couldn't complain.

It made her life much easier.

She didn't even have to hold everything by her own two hands for that matter.

She had to make her way quickly to the place where the reaction was still happening.

She knew that she could still stop it and there was still time to waste.

Gwen leaped forth.

Allowed her senses to take control of her.

For the second time.

Those hands erupted out of her back.

One pair arranged the lab coat around her while the other held on the pair of tweezers.

Gwen herself held on the container that had the oil in it. And as for the other hand, it propelled her forward, at times it even webbed her forward with astounding speed.

It seemed to be second for her as her hands and consciousness did most of the work for her.

Peter had just woken up from his trance.

Colour was slowly flooding into his face.

He looked at Gwen.

He was shocked.

"Girl. You know that you only took a few seconds for you to get everything you need."

Peter looked like he was about to faint once again.

This came as another rude shock to him.

She was just too fast.

Gwen on the other hand leaped forward before he could fall down, supporting him on her shoulders before he fell down to his knees.

"No. Go on." Peter spoke to her with a bit of urgency.

Gwen nodded at him.

She moved forward.

She could see it.

The sparks, like a time bomb, ticked away, emitting large miniature explosions every now and then.

She had to be careful.

She had to be quick and bloody fast to get that thing inside the container.

She could do it.

She waited for the next periodic explosion to go up once again and this time, she was ready.

Gwen shot a web line and completely encased the reactive metal, and pulled it as fast as she could.

That metal, flew towards her, faster than she expected it too.

It was gonna blow up in her front of her face any moment now.

She quickly closed her eyes. She was scared.

For a moment she thought, she was a goner.

She opened her eyes out of curiosity, when she didn't hear anything, other than a soft plop that came in form something down below, she could hear the soft murmur of the container in her hands as the metal steadied itself.

She looked down below.

The sodium piece nestled there in the container, complete wrapped around a white soft sticky that seemed to disappear behind her, before it finally detached itself.

So that was what happened. She wasn't the one who pushed the metal straight into the container.

It was her hands that helped her out, again.

She slowly got up and looked back, to find the ever stunned Peter looking back at her.

Gwen blushed a little.

"Hey, Pete. Come on. You don't have to stare at me like that."

"But Gwen … I … Did you see what … what you just did back there?"

Peter looked at Gwen like he had seen a ghost, but in between that feeling, there was something in his eyes.

Like the feelings that Peter harboured for her, it had multiplied about hundred folds.

And this was the time when Gwen thought of opening her mind up to him.

To understand only him, what was going on inside that head of his.

Only to understand him.

So she opened it up, allowed herself to become one with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter's POV

Peter was already struggling hard.

The state that MJ had left him, was too much for his mind actually.

He could only do so much.

He wanted to look after MJ as much as he wanted to do the same with Gwen.

But then he had witnessed something extraordinary in front of him.

The thing that Gwen had behind her.

 _Oh My God._

Peter was speechless.

He already knew about the mental psychic bond that Gwen had and those arms too, when he perused through MJ's head during their brief encounter.

The danger Gwen could become if she were ever to be provoked.

And there she was walking up slowly to him.

A questionable child-like smile on her face.

Peter again felt his head, being probed and but this time, it was somewhat gentle.

It was so much gentle like tasting sweet honey, it was smooth.

It was smooth and rich.

But with MJ every time it was like taking on swigs of Scotch, every time when it comes to that it had always been unpleasant with her, but the moment Gwen made contact with him, he felt like he had taken a dip in a hot spring, like all his sore brain muscles were caressed slowly and steadily.

Taking its own free time to continuously mend himself.

To just simply put it, it was being in a spa.

That was exactly how he felt.

Nothing could ever describe it better than that.

He walked up to her and hugged her.

And this he felt her.

Her hands, as they wrapped around his body.

Tight and snug. Warm like he was being smothered and he just liked the way his parents used to smother him. When he was kid. No that he actually remembered much of them but still parts of it, were like warm fuzzy sunshine.

He didn't know why.

But now it felt like he had never been so complete and satisfied.

And without even thinking of anything he opened up to her as she did too.

Their thoughts, their most private moments all joined into a single being.

A single entity, only with the two finest minds of all time.

She felt all of his at once and she didn't flinch.

She knew enough of him and she understood almost all of him better than anyone else, well of course after his aunt and as did Peter.

Peter knew Gwen too.

Her mother, her brothers and her deceased father that Peter fought so hard to protect.

And the bond that her family shared.

That pure and the strength of the bond.

The bond that puts all other things to shame.

Peter enjoyed being in her.

As she did in hers.

She could feel her, as she slowly browsed through his memories, the tough childhood that he had, the constant bullying throughout his life, the death of his parents, this uncle Ben and the time when he broke up with her, just as a means to protect himself and to keep her away from all the harm he could.

Every time, every moment was just so well defined.

It was like living through each and every moment time and again, but only this time it was just too well defined.

She could fell Gwen reach and peruse through the parts of his head where MJ and Peter shared those awkward moments.

And Peter didn't seem to flinch.

There was nothing more than the brotherly and sisterly affection that the two of them shared but somewhere deep inside he knew that she could see him thinking of her as something more but all of that outweighed by whatever he had in front of him.

And most importantly there was nothing there to hide.

But Peter knew that he had to look out for MJ. God knows where she would go.

She was dangerous in her own way and for that Peter was scared and also the fact that she could so easily control him.

It somewhat put him at stress but still he had to find a way to do it.

Right then his head seemed to fill with a soft tune and that made Peter close his eyes and he let his mind set adrift for a moment.

It was quiet and serene.

It was a drug to him.

He knew that this was the tune that he shared with Gwen at their first date.

It was the first time when he lulled her to sleep.

It all crept up to him like a warm summer evening, just warm and pleasant without a single thought to torture him again.

 _"_ _Don't worry babe, I know how much you care for her. I will help you. I will help you look out for her."_

Peter looked at her with eyes ever so complete and full of gratitude.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So guys, as you can see that in this chapter I have stressed on more of her mental prowess here rather than her physical strengths.

Being totally new to her strengths and her lack of experience makes her more sceptical to fight MJ or Peter physically, especially when she can get it all done mentally and there is absolutely no need for her to struggle so much but still I assure you, there is pretty much more left in store for the three of them as they realise that they really have to stick through thick and thin together to make their ends meet, that I will be revealing in the next chapter, the threat that will slowly uncover.

The threat that will force them to combine their strengths that might leads to start of new relationships and heartbreaks.

And once again, I am very thankful to my reviewers who have provided me with ideas that helped me get through this chapter.

Hats off to you – Ravenmore45, kindleflame5, Winterrain36, Highlander348.

And off course, I will try to write intimate scenes with the two of them and with MJ too in due time.

Please rate and review.

Reviews really make my day.. J


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note-  I am really sorry for not getting to you on time. So here I go on with the story. Enjoy. A very special thanks to highlander348, WinterRain36 and Ravenmore45 who prevented me from making a disaster. So I thank you . I thank all my anonymous readers who have favourited other stories and also for leaving behind reviews for this. I thank you once again. And finally a special thanks to my friend and editor Rachana Bhatacharjee. Without her, this chapter would really be an utter mess.

Please don't forget to leave behind reviews, they really make my day. So please do leave them.

Enjoy. And any plans or suggestions are always appreciated and welcomed. I am just a a PM or a review away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Peter's POV

Peter looked at Gwen with with renewed hope, like everything thing seemed so magnified right then. Peter had never felt so secured right then. It was almost like being complete, devoid of any detrimental thoughts. He felt so safe within her head that he didnt even want to let her go. He just wanted to quietly remain there, float by and be one with her. That was all he truly wanted.

Peter hugged her closer. He didnt care how the class would see the two of them. He was like "fuck everyone. I will be with her. She has helped me so far."

And that was so true. No one could truly relate how Peter felt or maybe it was just mutual, or whatever it was, Peter never felt so great and strong from the inside. She was the one who understood him and has accepted him the way he was, unlike the rest; he was a freak to them, he was crap to them. But Gwen did not feel so. She knew the true him, right from his bones. Knew every dark secret that he had, but Peter never made an attempt to shield his head from her prying. It was almost like he welcomed her. This similar feeling was such a complete contrast when he opened his conscience to MJ. When he did, the pain and discomfort could be related to the dizziness that one feels after bashing his head against a pole during his last fight as it had left so disoriented and mad.

But right now Peter pushed everything away from his, trying live in the moment that seemed so perfect to him. So he lived on, with it, leaving everything behind.

xxxxxxxx

Gwen's POV

She breathed into Peter's musky smell. She never really wanted to admit this when she could sensed him slumped over her, it was like sharing his emotions but she liked it. She had wanted to be with him for so long and now this pace that they were currently progressing right now was greater than leaps or bounds. She took his weight and pulled him closer to her. She was happy. Gwen was there with him in the right place in the right time.

Peter snapped out of her grip all of a sudden. He looked concerned. She looked at him with abated breath.

Gwen mused at Peter. He had become absent minded all of a sudden. She didn't have to use her telepathy to understand the emptiness that had replaced his tainted heart.

She stared into those sorrel eyes of his, the ones that held so much promise and hope, the eyes that she had once fallen in love with.

But there was something else too.

What was it in those depths?

Resentment? Hopelessness?

Something just didn't feel right to her.

Gwen turned her head around to face the mass egress of the students, teachers and the janitors alike, all of them trying hard to save their skin.

She knew that Peter was going to run to her.

This vexed her and she wanted to stop him. If she knew MJ, this act of selfless devotion, the chagrined grief could push their friendship beyond repair and if Peter had to face all of that, it could possibly destroy him.

The significance of her presence in his life. she couldn't deny it anymore; the profound effect of her presence. it was deadly but yet endearing and for Peter, she was prepared to help, without question.

True he pissed her off at times, but this state of Peter, this vulnerable cachet that he was in, was not what he had expected Peter to fall under.

Maybe MJ wanted Peter's good but nothing ever seemed to go along the way that could be just mutually beneficial.

That was when she saw the fury within her unleashed, like a furious storm, about to devour her completely. For a moment she thought, she was literally gonna morph into something hideous and blow off steam from her ears, but she had to be thankful for her new found abilities or she would never really stand a chance against her.

Gwen's telepathy was off the charts. MJ soon succumbed to the mental wounds that she was being inflicted with. But for her the real problem with was her gigantic ego. It was just too big for her to be able to accept that Gwen was by far the strongest among the three of them. So even after she lay down screaming and quivering in pain, she decide that helping her would only be like rubbing salt on open wounds, so letting her suffer her own fate to realize where the two of them stood was the only viable way to make her realize and recognize how strong she was.

"Peter you stop worrying right now. I know it feels like you have betrayed her but that's not true."

"you know what your heart truly wants. I have seen you and maybe I understand you the best right now. But I really like you a lot and I know that you do too. So why don't you just let me help you? It would make things so much easier." added Gwen through her mental link trying her best to emphasize and make Peter see reason. He was behaving childishly right now. But she had to give him space, stand up for him, just like the way he did for her during Dr Conner's' lizard madness episode, that ultimately claimed her father's life.

"Peter, do you realize how futile this is? Can't you see how vulnerable you have become right now? This will cost you dearly Pete. Leave it up to me."

"What? After what the two of you went through? You expect me to be believe that? No. This time the two of you might probably bring a building down or something. I can't let you look for her. No, never." said Peter exasperated and a palpable anger, that adorned his usually cool and perceptive voice.

Peter could ever decide what he could do, he felt a smooth melody flood across his head. It was so intoxicating that Peter didn't have to do anything anymore. It was as though he could feel his anxiety melt way like sublimated camphor grains. But Peter tried to fight it. He still couldn't understand who was doing this to him. Gwen looked at him, concerned but now it looked like he had to believe her; he read the lines on her face and took it to be the truth.

That was when he drifted off slowly, into an oblivion. A dainty smile on his lips that Gwen adored so much. She knew that if she sung to him a melody, she could calm him, but this was too strong. It even worked better than any sedative. With his healing powers, he would come to his senses within no time. So she had to work fast. She dragged him slowly to the nearest classroom, picked him up ever so delicately, like he was porcelain doll. She tucked him between two chairs, so that he could fit nice and snuck with just enough space so that he didn't feel that suffocated. Before she felt confident that he was completely comfortable, she left him right there, placing a perfect timed kiss on the center of his forehead.

Peter is safe. Now I have got to deal with MJ. I just hope she doesn't go berserk on seeing me once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MJ POV

MJ had already made it out of there. For the first time ever, she felt glad. Glad that the those two finally stopped following her. She finally decided that it would be best for her to be away from the two of them. It was no use. Peter loved her too much and she herself was just hopelessly out of her league here. She shouldn't have tried to go after him the first time. The stench of treading into unknown dangers was too profound. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe being with him would spell even greater danger than she had already faced. But that didn't just seem like the most likely problem, she was on death bed twice but still she pulled on with her normal life.

Her bags were already strapped to her waist. She quickly clambered as fast as she could on top of the nearest building she found , one that could conceal her presence completely. It would help her get away from all the madness that surrounded her.

It took her mere seconds to scale the adjoining building and make it all the way through to the top. Once she got there, she could scour the city till a mile away, letting her see and analyze every small nook and detail. They fresh pristine air filled her lungs and rejuvenated her. It helped her to clear her mind complete and establish a level of control on whatever little she had. It was hard for her but she knew that she would conquer all of it.

She looked down. The screams of her classmates and friends were low and had already began to die down.

"So those two managed to pull it off." MJ snickered.

"Like I really care. I am just out of here." MJ turned around with such force, almost stamped every step she took on the cemented terrace that shook under her tremendous strength. She still just felt too pissed off even to notice or to sense the web like snare that shot out behind her. But her precognitive senses sense blared at the nick of time. She bent down, her fingers slapping the hard warm sun kissed concrete so that it did not hit her. She saw the snare move past her head as it lost its shape, turning into a large glob of undefined mess.

Mary Jane turned around. She did not have to be told who that was, the last person on earth that she ever wanted to see right now. She was the very reason why she chose to run off like that and there she saw her, her amble gait turning and twirling in the most graceful way, a serious expression molded and hand shaped on her face. MJ couldn't deny her beauty. She was a sight to behold. She didn't have overdeveloped muscles or even an amped up physique but still she looked like a fucking rodeo. She felt herself cringing back in her own comfortable position just ready to attack if anything ever happens.

Gwen landed on her feet from roughly ten meters above the cemented ceiling. She didn't even brace for impact. Her legs took all of her weight as it transferred it to the ground below. There wasn't even a single degree of bend on her legs. She was a statue, like an immovable force. MJ had to be impressed the way her fine spun woven gold hair flew around, like singing a song of its own, smiling with its impressive emotion. She was a beautiful thing, frown on her face looked like a pissed off Barbie; like Aphrodite's earthly idea.

She took a two steps, her hands lifted up, as if trying to apologize, she could feel the heat rise and move up through her fingers, as the distinct pulsing of her blood fed her adrenaline. She didn't give her a chance a sweet talk her. She leaped towards her, in blinding rage. It was liberating to her. It felt like her hands were itching to get it on her, give her a piece of mind, make her under what exactly pored into her. It was stronger than venom, painful than a barbed wire chewing her way through her emotions, turning sanity into insanity. That was exactly how she felt.

Seeing her leap, Gwen held her ground. Seeing her stop midway, brought no form of concern within MJ. Still fully blinded in her own rage and grief, she stormed at her. MJ had never felt so strong before. She was sure that she would get her this time. Her left arm moved forward slowly, aiming at her while her right arm moved back, storing up all the energy she could harness. Her legs were already in mid air, her muscular yet healthy body looked liked that of a body builder. Every part of her body strained as she pushed herself, mustering all the energy she could push to her right fist, till she could no longer feel the extreme strain in her knuckles. It was hard as granite. She could punch a ten inch thick steel wall if she wanted to.

She looked at Gwen. She was deathly calm and this terrified her. She remembered what Gwen did to her during their last confrontation; how exactly her face looked when she did that mind control stuff. It freaked her out but not anymore. She had to win this no matter how hard she would have to push herself.

Gwen was already within her hit range. Gwen looked down. It seemed to her that she hardly cared what she wanted right then.

"Oh no. I will get you this time."

So saying, she punched her. It was a punch that could have literally tore a hundred year old tree right from its base. It was just so very strong and the impact was the same. No doubt it hit Gwen, it even brought cracks on the ceiling as the spider like frail cracks surrounded her body. Gwen groaned softly. She was hurting. This made MJ smile like a maniac as she leapt on top of her. MJ hit her , on her face, on her chest, head, punched her fatless stomach so hard that Gwen belched but still she didn't fight back.

"What's the matter now, bitch? Lost all that skunk steroids that you were running on?" MJ laughed hard, like a maniac. She pushed her down, pressed her throat down, pinning her down squeezing it hard, like a clamp pressed down, squeezing her throat. Her veins bulged as her body pumped blood to ensuring a constant flow of energy in her fingers and arms, that had began to redden by now.

Gwen POV

Gwen struggled under MJ's iron grasp. She could see her vision failing, sharp sudden breaths replaced her steady breaths. She could have taken control of her anytime now, but still she wanted MJ to find it out on her own, release of the frustration that was eating her up. And for her sake she was ready to be the scape goat.

Finally when she was on the verge of loosing her consciousness, she looked her at eyes once more, in the final fleeting moment before she knew she would loose herself.

She beckoned towards her, probed into her mind, as softly as she could. This time MJ allowed her to enter her subconscious. Gwen didn't know if she did it on purpose, but she decided to let her know of her intentions. MJ might have felt something invading her but for some reason she decided to let her take her over. So Gwen slowly let herself drift to her. She just let her know that she didn't mean any harm and sorry she was.

"Sorry Mary Jane. You have every right to be pissed at me. But think about it. Peter still remains unconscious. Your probing had left him so damaged. But still he managed to get up and let me know that he plans to look for you but I had to put him down for good. He was just so messed up."

Gwen could find herself breathing again. The fresh oxygen hit her lungs like she got a taste of ambrosia, sweetness beyond imagination. She sucked at the oxygen desperately trying to over fill her lungs but Every time she exhaled, it was a pain to her. Her hands shook and trembled. She put her trembling hands on her neck that still felt like crevices, curved on her neck. She rubbed them, trying to cool her neck that seemed so blistered. It felt like her lungs were pulled out from her chest. Still she managed to get up.

Taking a final, a rather large gasp of the fresh pristine air, she looked at MJ. She still had those same mad eyes but she had calmed down.

"MJ obviously cares a lot for you. You might not want to accept all of it but the thing is that Peter cares a lot for you, even if he keeps denying it to you. I know that it doesn't seem fair but.."

"I get you Gwen. You don't have to say the rest but I really don't think you absolutely have any idea what I had to go through. Every time we spent. Every mission, every time we manage to do something good, every crime, every time I have been on death bed. It drew us so much closer… that was when I thought that we could be something. I know that being childhood friends and but I think I like him. And now I have come to accept that I really like him. Maybe a bit more that might be against your comfort."

Gwen smiled, a soft laugh escaping as she pushed herself forward. MJ looked a bit sad.

Her was ebbing away. MJ felt genuinely sad now. Gwen tried to inquest her head once more. She rfelt herself feeling sad and morose.

I shouldn't have lost her cool at her. It is just plain wrong.."

"Its alright. I would have lashed out at you in the same way, just like the way you did just right now" Gwen smiled at her.

"What the?. Oh I forgot that you could the same thing with your head. But try not to fry my brain right now." She smiled nervously at her.

"No, no. I am sorry myself. I shouldn't have done that to you anyway. That was a just plain wrong." Gwen shook her head.

MJ slowly walked up to her, placing her right arm on her left.

"I believe it would be just so much better if we start all of this over ."

Gwen just couldn't believe her ears. She had finally decided let the squabble subside, started everything fresh. Well who wouldn't want to have this golden opportunity to rekindle their relationship with a friend who could be a great ally and could turn to be your best friend ever.

Gwen hugged MJ.

She didn't believe that they had finally come to good terms. Gwen was just too happy.

"Now that I think of it. It's so much obvious that you like Peter and I have similar feelings for him. And the best thing is that he has pent up feelings for the two of us. I am sure. I have seen what keeps going on in head. It is just like a giant circus, like a small child stuck in this endless battle debated within himself, if he should pick up the x-box or a ps4. Come on MJ. What do you think? I think he would welcome the two of us. And most importantly, it would be the best decision for the both of us."

MJ looked at Gwen, a bit confused first but now she seemed to really give some thought to it.

She looked at her, as she tried to process it. It seemed just so very absurd. Two girls running around the same boy, the ultimate power couple ever to have formed.

Gwen saw MJ as she debated with herself. She wanted to bad to try this out. But she was scared. Gwen couldn't deny this. Truth be told, she was scared herself. This decision just had too many variables, too many flaws in it.

What if Peter rejected the two of them. Then it would be a disaster. She would be broken beyond repair. She won't able to go through this all over again.

But for now I need to hope for the best. This decision is one of the Most important One I have ever made and I hope that I really don't screw this up.

"Lets do it." MJ blurted out all of a sudden.

"Really? You would do this.?" Gwen looked up.

God.. did I just hit the wheel of fate or something.

Gwen was impressed more importantly, she felt stronger now. Peter would be swept away with whatever they had come forward with. And this was exactly what they wanted to implement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter POV

Peter felt dizzy. Still his head still had that soft lullaby moving around his head like a cosmic entity. It was sort of challenging him but he didn't want to dwell within this feeling. Something just felt wrong in it. He pushed his eye open and sat up. His cramped back muscles was not helping him any longer but there was something that was still cooling him down and calming him. The blare of the ambulance was tearing his hear apart to his already sensitive ears. He looked around. Gwen wasn't standing with him.

Gwen.

Now that he thought about it, it hit him. Gwen made him fall asleep deliberately. She wanted to do something without his knowing and it would not be good. He remembered her, under his want to go back to MJ and bring her back.

"Was that what pushed her off again? Shit".

"This is my undoing. I shouldn't have done this." said Peter as he leaped from bench that he was laying down. As he made his way through the room, he saw that the room had become partially full. Half of the bench were filled with students, some of them were being tended by nurses and doctors while the rest still lay there unconscious. There were many casualties much to Peter's liking.

"Mr Parker. Hold it right there." A rough voice greeted him.

Shit. I really don't have time to listen to you guys. Not now.

"Yes sir." Said Peter in spite his extreme want to run away and look for the two of them. He was loosing time and those two were absolute loose cannons. There was absolutely no way they could settle this. His involvement was crucial.

"Mr. Peter Parker. You were all alone lying on this bench right here. Don't worry there young everything seems to be in order. And I must say, you are one hell of a heathy specimen among the rest." Said the doctor scratching his head.

Wtf? Did he get my blood work? Did he find something? What did he find? Shit. What do I do now?

"Sir is something wrong with me?" asked Peter rather scared, he just hated this feeling that he constantly keeps getting, whenever his identity is at stake and he hates it too much.

"No my boy. You are just fine. I don't think I will need to prescribe meds for you. But just be sure to get plenty of rest. Because you could feel weak. And if that happens, it might hit you pretty bad."

" Don't worry doc. I got it covered. You really don't have to worry about that. So I'd that it?" asked Peter pretty hopeful that he doesn't say anything more. Nothing about his extraordinary blood work or even his amazing physique. Maybe he was in luck and no one noticed anything.

"Stay safe, boy. Don't do anything rash now." Bawled the doc behind him as Peter made his way out into the street.

It was already crowded. People were everywhere, most of them are inquisitive as to what exactly had happened. But still Peter made his way through the crowd. It was not possible for either of the girls to brawl right in the middle because that would draw unwanted attention.

Where could he look?

They could be literally anywhere and his senses weren't as enhanced as the other two that could help him to track the two of them down. Peter turned and looked around. He had to start somewhere. He turned his head, squinting at the humongous sky scrapers that towered over him. He turned his head around when he finally saw them.

Peter's heart skipped a beat. They were staring at each other for what looked like eternity. He could have gone and make his way through to them, well that was he wanted to do. Just as he planned, the two girls took a few steps behind that looked started out of a movie, like old cowboys, Texas style. The two of them just went their own separate ways, like they had mutually come to some conclusion. Peter could only look at the two of them, as he stood on his ground, his legs shaky that felt like a thousand quintal of lead stuck to his feet. They actually didn't go head to toe.

That was just nice and best of all, MJ was there alright. He half expected her to run away. If that would have ever happened, he would have been grilled himself to death..!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry my fellow readers. This has been a very short story but I had to edit this many a times. Hope I got everything right this time. And I could never be thankful to my friend Rachana who helped me edit this one. She is an awesome writer


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note - Sorry guys, for such a late update. I will try my very best to give as frequent updates as possible. And my heartfelt thanks to all my reviewers and anonymous readers around. Thank you so much. So enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter wanted to run and follow them. Did they do something bad?

Anyway whatever it was, it was all on him. Because he was the one responsible for their genetic mutation. And he was to blame for everything that they had been doing for the past few months. All their changes, everything was his fault. His involvement had brought forth much greater problems, Problems and genetic mutations of this range might even change the entire course of history with respect to time. It was big for him, the exact opposite to an ostiole.

It was still messed up. He had to get to the before it all went out of hand. He looked at the general direction where the two silhouettes seemed to disappear and melt under an acute gaze.

 _Shit. Are they on it again?_

Peter was scared. He had just enough of those two, fighting with each other. It was just so tiring. Now that he began to think of it, it was basically his involvement that just brought forth such a myriad of problems. Was he cursed? Was he put under a spell? A spell that brings about misfortune to all those around him.

Now that he began to think of it, he realized that there was something more to all of this. His spider bite, the uncanny mutation that granted him superhuman abilities, changed his life … for worse. The death of Uncle Ben, and the constant danger that he always had to face almost every day, putting his life in danger, putting the people that he held so dear to him at risk, his secret identity, everything… There was nothing left of it now.

His life had been boring, held no excitement and now, his senses pinned him down like a giant weight upon his senses. Everywhere, he turned his head around, he saw danger everywhere, like a predator constantly trying to get him, running on him, a constant breathing down his neck; never leaving him. It was just like being on a constant run from the velociraptors like he was stuck in the infamous Jurassic Park. He had to run endlessly, he had nowhere to rest his head; like being in the eye of the storm. The rain and the ferocious winds beating on him as his eardrums shook with the wild and unrhythmic beat of the shrieking wind. Both his lives, previously and now, had such complete contrast that comparing them was just too futile. It was scary.

Peter wanted out of all of this. He wanted to run away from all of it. He could do it. He could fetch his aunt May and move somewhere quiet and safe, far just away from all the madness that constantly surrounded him. Peter turned his head when he saw his friends surrounded by the care of their parents, his teachers bent over all of them, speaking as their jaws moved up and down with unimaginable ease and practised poise. Like a powerful vice, still retaining their ability to clamp down upon the still immaculate minds of the young and beautiful that held so many unfulfilled wishes and promises.

Peter hung his head. He knew he had to do this, he had to distance from those two. He loved Gwen and he cared for MJ more than anyone else in this whole wide world. Maybe they would stop fighting.

It just pained him too much to even think of it. They were the ones who he thought to be so significant in his life and now there they are eating each other up and now even when he thought of it, there was only one person to blame for all of it. It was him. It was always him right from the start. Maybe they would come to good terms if he removed himself away from them. It might be difficult for him. Even when he thought about it, his heart bawled and lashed out at him; aimed at his heartstrings, making it almost impossible for him. It completely incapacitated him.

He looked back at the dazed and disoriented people, people rushing here and there, the crowd of the impatient people, trying their best to get all over with.

Peter made his way back to his class. It further pushed him to run out of there. He might not have been a famous guy but still memories that the building held were just too strong. They were pulling and pushing him at the same time. It was so difficult for him. Still, he mustered just enough courage to sling bag pack on his shoulders just along the length of the ripped and buffed up chest muscles. He didn't have the requisite energy. Peter left the place, his heart still set heavy with the decision that he had absolutely no idea if it would ever backfire upon him. Little did he know the consequences he would have to face for the event that was destined to follow him would turn everything upside down.

That wasn't the only thing that God had in mind for him and Peter was about to find that the hard way.

The streets were dead to him. The lights and the jet black tarmac that held so much meaning now made absolutely no sense to him.

He was still on the cusp of his adulthood and that similar feeling that might seem so inconsequent to all the other passer-by around him.

But at least he was sure of what he would do now, an escape but not an escapade. The girls had taken such a huge toll on him. True, he couldn't handle any one of them. The only habit he has inculcated, amassing them over the past years, the one that he is the most efficient at.

Escaping. Running the hell away when he knows there is no way but to run from all of it. And right now this was the only way, he could save himself. It seemed like an eternal damnation to him. The more he thought about it, it ate away his head, corrode away all his sanity. And he didn't want this at all.

Perhaps escaping from it all will help him surpass this feeling of his never ending pain. This would help him requiem. Requiem for all of the indifference.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MJ POV

This would be the best course for all of us. The two fetishized him so much that every time where it came to him, the fist would always do the talking, every time. But now, it seems that the same old wound of this never ending feud had finally begun to heal itself. And for that, she had to be grateful to Gwen. For the first time, she felt like hugging her, like smothering her with all of her strength.

"Yes, girl. We will make it work."

Her voice sounded strange and heavy. It had been quite some time before she had this feeling of such an overpowering emotion that wrenched, twisted and tugged her shielded heart. The corners of her eyes felt strange and wet, her face felt hot. And for some time she lingered with her comforting body heat. It felt nice to have finally come clean with her. It was just so much better.

Gwen did not even try to push her away, she embraced her just as desperately she clung on to her.

"Everything will be fine."

This will be the best day of my life.

It was more of an assurance to herself. Things had gone just south long enough and it was time to make amends for all the shit that had been happening around her.

"Come. Let us look for Peter." Breaking that coat of friendship that they had discovered.

"Yes. I think we should do that before he decides to go all hyper or something." snickered Gwen giving her a light pat on her back.

"Yeah. Before he jumps into something else."

"You have that mental link too don't you, G?"

"G? Gwen is too big for you?" A sarcastic laugh escapes Gwen.

"No, just to sound it a bit more informal and friendly. 'Gwen' it's like calling out my elder sister or something."

"Alright then. G is fine and yes I do share that mental link too."

"Just as I had expected and what about tracking? You can track him down?"

"Yeah I believe so. But I had never tracked him in this way."

Gwen simply pointed her index finger that just seemed like a vague direction to her.

"I think he might be that way. I don't know. He should have been at school. He should have waited for me."

"What? Something wrong?" asked MJ seeing her face all strained and puckered lips.

"Something is wrong with him. I can feel it. What is it?"

MJ looked at her as Gwen's eyes glazed for a moment like she was lost.

It looked like a long five seconds before she started to speak once again.

"I know, something is not right." Something seems to be bothering him. His head is being clouded. He is planning to … What is it? Is he really planning to run away?"

MJ froze right there. Did she hear the right thing?

"He is planning to run? But where is he gonna go and most importantly why?"

 _It hit MJ hard. What they hell is wrong with him?_ _What was he planning?_

"I really have no idea. But it would be best if we meet him and speak with him. It seems that he is acting really strange right now."

"Exactly now? Golly, you can even sense that in him?"

"Yes. I think so. Let's go right now. I really don't think we should hang here any longer up in this rooftop any longer. Things might get a bit suspicious."

The two of them leaped down, with unprecedented accuracy like they had been doing for such a long time. They slumped their backpacks behind their packs, thanks to the extreme snuck fitting, they had absolutely no difficulties in making their way through the packed roads and the honks of the cars were deafening to her. It would have so much ease on her. Theatrics and deception. This would be her Pythias.

Whatever it would have been, they would have to go and look out for him.

Gwen leaded the way as of now and MJ followed right behind her. They moved around, through the numerous nooks and corners that was presented them. Sometimes, it was Gwen. She would even jump over smaller building with utmost grace, something that she had never seen the last time for quite some time. It was strange seeing her so revved up. But a part of her was satisfied and happy. At least she now knew how much meaning she had for Peter, deep within that she could not hide sometimes. It was strange and scary at times. So it would be best if she let her go on this one. She was too focussed on this. She was being driven, it was like efficiency had just been magnified at least tenfold.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time when he reached the same street that Peter had been. Her home was just beside his. He was right there sitting in his room.

"Why is he crying his hearts out?" remarked Gwen all of a sudden.

"What? Now he is crying? What is that for?" MJ herself could have turned her senses on and she herself could have detected him. Now that Gwen had mentioned her, he really seemed distraught.

"Can you rally figure it what exactly he is crying for?"

"Are just kidding me?" Gwen sounded pissed.

"What is it, G? Something wrong?"

"Do you know what? He is actually planning on leaving town and moving somewhere. He thinks that he has had enough of us." Gwen sounded a bit morose.

"Oh believe me G, I have known him for so long now. He is really a coward from his heart and nothing more. Like a scared cat isn't he?" said MJ a pissed now, clenching her fingers, making popping sounds now and then.

"Yes, he just seems too scared to approach us. He just thinks of all this unnecessary stuff."

"Yes. I think we should get started on him already, piss him a bit more."

"Started on him? How?". Gwen was literally jumping with excitement now.

MJ saw Gwen's eyes glaze once again.

"Oh, you can read my mind can't you?"

Gwen's eyes widened when she saw through her entire plan. Never did she imagine such a fool proof plan.

"Now that is something else G. You a she-wolf aren't you?" MJ punched Gwen shoulders playfully.

"Come let's go and get him."

"Yeah, before he decides to do something stupid once again."

MJ leapt down into the earth below, as it beckoned her like a whirlwind ready to blow her away; her mind felt confident for the first time.

Peter's POV-

Peter slumped down on his bed, his and clothes lay a strewn all over the bed.

"So this is it"

He picked up the handwritten notes, the ones that he had to pass on the people he loved, the ones he cared the most.

He rolled them up and placed them deep within the creases of his pocket, just carefully, os that it didn't have weird creases all around. This would be a turning point in his life.

A decision that would forever alter everything that he held so dear.

Boy, he was in for a ride that day and no amount of prediction could ever land him to the rudeness that he was going to face then...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter is too short I know but trust me, this time, i would try to be a bit more frequent and there is a small one-shot that I am trying to pen down along with this story. let's see which one I post up first.

Anyway people please don't forget to leave behind reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note – Hi there. Sorry it has been really long since the last I had updated. This "complicated" relationship that seemed to go on between Peter and the girls would go on for another chapter or so .. So happy reading..

And I had this chapter proof read by one of my friends.. so a huge thanks to her..

Peter's POV

Peter buried his face with his hands, a small part in his head still debating whether it is the right thing to do. He shrugged his shoulders roughly for one last time before he got back up on his feet.

Thinking at such a level would bring him down on his knees, again. He has to do, not think. And right now, he had to move out and his mind was completely made up for the first time. He pulled the bag and swung it around his shoulders, placed the letter meant for his aunt beside the sink.

He released a heavy sigh, the thought of leaving his aunt still bothered him a lot. But he promised himself, he would come back and take her out of there. But for now, he had to convince himself. He patted the wet sink one last time, taking in the familiarity of this place, the place that held so much meaning to him, all his memories of his childhood, all in a crammed up mess.

As he moved on to his living room, the smell of hibiscus and orchid was so vivid and positive. It would be the perfect cure to all the miasma that has been surrounding all around him lately. The familiarity of his aunt, her gait, her loveliness, her careful nature how she cared for him was tearing down on him.

He would miss her. With heavy heart, he made his way out of the creaky hinged door.

The cold autumn air hit him. The smell of dust, musk and seeds invade his olfactory receptors. The two duffel bags slung around his shoulders, a large trunk on his other hand.

The only thing that he thought of doing right now is to catch the 9:00 pm train and let the train decide the course he would be headed.

That was all he wanted, for now.

Something was off. The streets seemed red to him. The world around him was red. There weren't any dim lit streets. The darkness was replaced by an unkindness of ravens.

Peter felt his heart clench, tighten with every raven tearing hitting him on his head, plucking out every single strand of his brown hair. The pain was unbearable to him. Rivers of blood flowed through his punctured skin. Peter tried his best to cover his head from the numerous barrage of poking that was threatening to crack open his skull. He rushed forward, threw his bags and trunk in a desperate attempt to fend off the foul birds away from him.

"Haa. Haa. Get off me." Peeter cried out loud.

 _This wasn't him. This is not the way he handled stuff._

 _Shit…_

 _Something was off._

 _Something was unearthly here. Just seemed someone was trying too hard to make him believe something, that he didn't want to believe at all._

 _He turned his head here and there. The scenery around him was all watery, hazy like. A picture that has been forcefully conjured in his brain._

 _"Someone is playing me."_ Peter thought aloud. Peter had been played long enough by mind control freaks like Davos and something inside him snapped when he felt that same familiarity.

But still somehow it just felt too real like being trapped in a picture, unable to get out no matter how hard he tried.

The picture that he felt himself trapped in now seemed so real. And Peter waited with abated breath. He had been waiting for this to become real for once completely, this connection that had him pulled inside so bad, whatever this was.

Something was too wild, violent. Peter knew that he would be able to grasp it, only if he could get a little bit of hold to its continuous changing feel. Someone so fickle minded, even the scenery around him flickered and changed with the display of every emotion. It was almost beckoning him calling out to him, mocking him.

MJ.

Seemed so familiar, but he just couldn't get out of it.

It almost seemed like she was possessed. The ferocity of her movements was something he had never seen. She moved around like a whirlwind, batting him, kicking him.

And the more the conscience tipped him, he could feel her frustration. It was too much. It felt like he was the embodiment of frustration and Gwen and MJ coming down at him, beating him to death. It was rough and hard right to the core. Deadly and yet terrifying.

His knees buckled, till he felt a huge meteor on his head, making his hands automatically move over his head, making a very futile attempt in masking his head from the terror that he felt deep within himself.

Peter turned and ran. Afraid and confused what he would do next.

The last thing he had on his mind was to run away from that place. He just wanted to relieve himself of this madness, away from the madness that was being showered on him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen POV-

Gwen snickered seeing him on the run, like a thief trying this desperate futile attempt to get away from her. She enjoyed seeing him running not because she liked him to see him suffer. There was something so terribly wrong with him that she wanted to beat it into him.

Why did he ever think of running away from her? And now that he liked MJ too, it was all undeniable, it was him after all. He was the centre of all the attraction. And that was what she hated now the most.

People bailing on her.

That was what pissed her the most. And the Peter she knew didn't have this attitude before that that he suddenly seemed to have picked it up.

 _"I will beat him to extract that evil thing from him"_

Gwen took a path while MJ took the shortcut.

They chuckled pumping their fists and shooting a huge thumbs at each other.

Yeah, they were not going easy on him. They will make him realize that they weren't for granted.

They pushed forward, the two girls finding and pushing the direction of the heaving and panting noise. MJ confronted him first. She pushed forward. Her constant disappearing, superiority and agile body, messed with Peter's mind.

At one point, she saw Peter's eyes wide open, like he was witnessing a miracle, the way she danced around him. He was dazed beyond anything like she had ever seen.

"G, you ready to take him for a ride?"

Gwen could see herself smirk seeing Peter all drolly, like he had tripped so bad. And there she was promising herself to take him to the next level, something that he would forever regret, the worst decision ever to be made by him.

Peter's POV.

Peter found himself back in his old room. His bags unpacked, his clothes strewn about in his room, that looked like it had been hit by a hurricane. His internal clock screamed at him, his head felt like the weight of the world. He looked around, he felt like his head would split apart.

 _"Shit! What just happened."_

He half expected to wake up in some foreign room, he wanted everything to be new and awkward, but everything felt so similar. The same old fan, the bed creaked at the same awkward angles, the dull painted room, the complex door lock that he had devised, everything was in there.

No something was wrong. He just didn't get it. He was like so very sure of himself. But right now, he wanted to get going.

Shit! He was once again late for school. He had to hurry up. Pulling his comb to his unmanageable hair, he grabbed a piece of toast that Aunt May had placed on the table.

"Petey. We have to take about this.", said his Aunt waving her hands, that damned note still in her hands. He was going to have a tough day to explain it to her.

But not now. He wanted to leave.

"Peter your breakfast better not allow me to run behind you or else I would most definitely whop your ass." May screamed at him.

Peter stopped. He had spent most of his life watching Ben and May Parker and the way he knew them had been ingrained in his head.. every detail. He could tell exactly when they were serious and when he would beg their forgiveness. And he had always been grateful to them for helping him understand. They could almost fill up the hole, the emptiness that his parents had left when they had disappeared on them the first time. They had given their everything on him.

And that ability to know when they were really pissed off.

And judging by the razor-edged tone of her voice, he headed back quickly and sat down, and wolfed down the meal as fast as he could. Planted a light kiss on Aunt May and let her kiss her on his forehead. Pet had picked up his bag and ran. Changed into the friendly neighbourhood hero and zipped on his way.

He looked the students running away and most importantly he found himself pushing himself to his limits even when he didn't want to. Like the same foreign force taking a complete hold of him, like inception, the is idea moved around in his head.

He had to go and sit in his class and be the best student that he once one. No distractions and his laser focussed concentration dissected every word on his book and everything seemed so simple to him. Like it was a part of his life, proper unabridged version of his former self. Everything came crashing down on him, once again, he geek that he was once.

In spite of all that, his spider sense was still active as ever, blaring and tugging his concentration everywhere and his mind took everything inside him just like it had happened to him previously, completely untamed and ferine spider- like instinct.

The day had passed smoothly for him and the teachers commended on his work. It had been long since he heard them applauding for his work and he would say that he actually enjoyed it a lot before the inevitable happened. This was something that he was expecting somewhere deep within his conscience. Like a bad hangover, that kept on banging against his cranium. Good for him, there wasn't any class that afternoon as they were given complimentary leave. He rushed outside into the synthetic court where the jocks were still at their game of basketball. There was no one there except them. Something was obviously not right, this was the first time where his spider sense seemed to be at fault for the first time ever, and this had never happened before. A small part of his mind was scared. He still couldn't figure out what was going on right then. Confusion lashed at him before he finally felt that same tingling sensation that had invaded his head the previous night and this time he had to give in to that same familiar hangover once again, till he found himself back at the entrance of his school gate and in the front, there stood the two women, the grin on their faces as sinister as ever.

"So Peter Parker trying to leave all of us hanging here. Mending his own way trying to get way from all of this… bullshit.", the blonde hair spinning wildly around, as her fingers moved up and down trying to prove a point.

"Well, an alert for you, web head, the moment you ever think of letting the two of us go, it would be the death of you. Do you even realise what we have to endure every day? Trying so hard to be with you, trying so desperate to be finally noticed by you. Well an alert for you! The two of us standing right here would like to have a go with you, because we think you are worthy of our attention. We like you Peter why can't you that simple fact through your thick head? Huh?"

Peter looked the two of them, like he was being rained upon by homing missiles that seemed so impossible for him to dodge, he was like … caught in this endless time loop where he could bend his thoughts to only their voices. And for the first time he actually felt now what had been going in their heads and now for the first time ever, he actually felt them. He knew and respected the two girls who stood for him so long all this way. Letting his thoughts capsize, continuous retrospection made him realize what he was missing on. The hints that both the girls had been throwing at him, right from the beginning. The moment when MJ finally acquired her powers, the moment when her laid down tiny bits that told him how she liked her. And Gwen's thought were only rage, hateful revenge, a resentment within her too, why she felt that Peter letting her go and then how convoluted she would seemed, her hate and anger were so strong deep within himself, and then he truly understood what they felt. To be ignored when the boys in his class would die for, the hottest babes that his charm drew forth. And all they wanted in return is for them to reciprocate the feeling that they laid out on him. And most importantly he knew that he could give it to them and that was what he wanted from them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Preferably in the next chapter, I would try to finally bring out something nice…

And your support has always been appreciated. All my dear readers and fellow writers…

Don't forget to rate and review.. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note- Finally I could post this chapter. I could have done this without the constant and ever strong support of my followers out there. Thank you so much! I hope I make this chapter worth your while.

Please enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxx

MJ's POV.

MJ looked on at Peter. He had his mask over him but the partially open mask revealed a lot. His lips were tight from grim stress. He knew what he had come from. She looked inside his head. As much as she wanted to deny it but his sense of judgment and predicting was much more defined than hers, even though she had a few extra abilities. Maybe it was the way of the spider. His senses were somehow superior to hers and he had to trust him on this as much as she much she wanted to deny it. She quietly peeked from the extended concrete slab that provided a good cover for the two of them.

Harry was clad in a tux, a purple suit. His body was absolutely hulking, the suit was not even trying to conceal his extremely ripped up arms. She could feel the power inside him ebbing, further magnified by his own instability. She could feel it. The two of the saw him knock on her door.

MJ gasped hard. The last thing she wanted was her Aunt getting involved in all of this. She would say something for sure. She was scared. She didn't want her aunt to blurt out something unreasonable. Harry's untamed rage made him dangerous. He didn't have a good sense of understanding, the only reason that prompted her to leave him. And that scared her a lot. She thought, he might lash out all of a sudden and she wanted her aunt to be certainly kept at a distance from him.

She pushed Peter aside and looked on.

Harry knocked sharply, twice and waited patiently. There was a slow progressive patterning of steps made by those hard-soled slippers as the door opened creakingly.

She could hear them converse distinctly.

"Good Evening Mrs May. I was looking for Mary Jane. I guess she is here, cause her shift's supposedly over by now"

"Hello, Harry dear. No, no she has been out for quite some time. God knows where she hangs out these days. I am sorry. But she might be with Peter, the last I had seen her with him. Umm, yeah she was definitely out with him. You could check out his place."

"Oh, that is absolutely fine. Thanks"

Harry headed back into his car. She knew something was so wrong. Something was tearing at her head. He was waiting, something bad was about to happen, something that he still didn't have complete control of. He would do something unexpectable. She was scared for this; Harry had always been a loose cannon. That was one of the main reasons for breaking up with him.

 _"_ _Peter, I have to go and get him. He might end up doing something rash right now."_

 _"_ _Why only you? We will both go and stop him."_

Why would she ever leave him? It was this attitude. He was everything she ever wanted in a boy to be, he was in love with her, he cared for her, not like those big fat jocks she dated way back. He was so much better than the rest of them. True, she had to share him, which seemed so very absurd to her. Who would share him? Everyone would want him all to themselves. And that same feeling might probably go through Gwen every time, because of everything that was dissimilar between them but their common ground had always been the similar love that they shared towards him.

Peter leapt back up on his feet, one hand drawn out towards her. There was nothing left to be absolute and adamant to her. She had never been this sure out of all the boys that she dated. She knew, his deepest darkest side, and that personality of his, however little it might be, she always saw it scintillate within him.

 _"_ _I will fight for him, this time. I will be with him. I want to end up with him."_

She grabbed his out drawn hands, like an outstretched black twine grabbing for the thicker and more established and rooted firm hands of Peter's.

They had to confront him this time. And this was a calling, for the tide was high, it was due.

They followed the black limousine, like ghosts, as stealthily as possible, trying their best not even shoot webs.

Leaping through the partially made construction buildings, and the high-rise towers, the duo followed him down through the neighbourhood; Till the limo stopped all of a sudden. The driver's door swung open and out came the Chauffeur, clutching the back of his neck. His stark white suit had a redness to it, the stark redness, spreading downwards making a river of crimson red, as it tried to find the quickest way to travel through the fabric to the earth, the gravity providing an efficient helping hand. It was rufescent. The man staggered, moved a few feet, clutching his slashed throat, till his feeble heart gave out. He fell down on his knees, falling face first onto the black soil.

And then Harry emerged from the back seat, his form hulking as ever. He stepped out of the limousine. He spoke in a very low grumbly voice.

"Peter. I know that you are out there. Just come out. You and I are due for a long private chat."

It was practically impossible for Harry to listen to Peter. MJ looked at Peter. He hadn't sensed her.

"Why was it so?" Peter thought, holding her wrists and pushed her back behind him.

Harry chuckled hard. "Oh, did you think that I would not sense her crouching near you? You don't have to hide that BITCH!"

Harry practically roared the last word.

MJ felt like she would bawl all over. The way screamed, made MJ move a few steps back.

"Oh! You think I would let the two of you go all away. Like hell, I would. And now I would tear the earth apart to get to you. Remember that."

He tore his purple suit. There were metal fixtures all over his body like he had been part of a science experiment. A few of them even replaced his limbs and chest portions. He looked like a cyborg. His hair was slicked back, with enough hair product that would keep a homeless man drooling and that smile… Oh god, that smile! He looked a total psycho. Harry turned his eyes to Peter. With ever step he took, the metal parts expanded and covered his greenish skin. Leaving not even an inch of his human skin out. They resembled scales. Greyish or more like greenish black scales, his face was completely exposed. The scales covered his neck and then it looked like got infused to his muscles due to sudden blood streams at awkward places. The fixtures probed inside his hulking mass of a body and the strangest part of all was that Harry didn't even flinch. He actually laughed maniacally.

"I will tear ever portion of your muscle and break every bone and feast on it. And only then you would feel my true displeasure, every sleepless night that I spent all alone thinking about you, as this curse within me, rots me from within. Have you ever thought of my feelings, like the way you were invested in that damn fool's?" He pointed a now metallic finger, at Peter.

"I have never ever cared about destroying anyone's life before. I wanted harmony. I wanted everything to live. I embraced life. I have been wanting to live my life and spend time with you. I know that I have not been a good boyfriend but you could have given me time. I swear I could have changed. The company, my dad's death, everything had me so preoccupied. Everything had always been a mess for me right around when my mum died. I expected you to be more understandable, at the very least given me a chance to redeem myself. But now I know, I had made plans to redeem myself right from the start and the Osborne blood inside me will. I will be the cause of greatness and purge the world for such otherworldly atrocious people like you Mary Jane Watson. Tonight no one has to die but you. Tonight, you die!"

MJ looked at him. Her eyes had been all terrified seeing him all in rage. But now his continuous banter was pissing her off. And he had not a single shard of sanity in him as most of his She squirmed her eyes at him. She hoped he still had his humanity still intact, at least he now thought of about mankind. For the first time ever, he thought about people as a whole and that was the first time she ever heard him talk about it. Maybe she could beat the weirdness out of him. Small talk would do squat and she might have to force it out of him and she would enjoy it.

MJ bend a little forward, folding her fingers, balling her fist as hard as she could. As far as she could push her long slender costumed fingers into her palms, making her veins and bones pop and crack as she got ready. Her eyes caught a slight movement, as her enhanced stimuli guided her, pushed her to analyse everything around her in bullet time. Harry's armour lit up like fireworks. Sparks flew out of joints as the metal plates welded and formed a single continuous exo-armour around him. And spontaneously, it seemed like the armour had some kind of inbuilt circuitry, as there were many coloured veins like some kind of running circuitry.

 _"_ _Yes, his armour has to have inbuilt circuitry. All those plates are connected to his central nervous system. And strangely enough, it is sending out pulses. Do you feel that? Those weird pulses? Seems like low-frequency waves."_

Now that he mentioned it, yes there was something very weird going on, like tiny minor disturbances. And whatever the signal, it seemed to pass straight to the limo. The bonnet of the Royce flew up, pushing the engine out crunching and grinding, the sparks flying away. Everything folded and melted into something huge and looked so otherworldly. It was like a huge blade, a mini surfboard with extreme edges, that looked alien. The engine got embedded right in the middle. The fins, the circuitry, the bonnet, everything got pushed right inside. The metal bent and scrunched up as it took shape in a definite form factor like it was already programmed to. And then it powered up, like a tiny moving tornado. The multi-injection jet injection system, fuelled the 12 valve engines, roaring as it did so. It pushed the air up, as it hovered in the air, pushing the dust and grit as it hovered upwards like a mini aircraft that slowly floated towards him. They had to be really careful not to touch the edges. It was gleaming with the remainder silver and ebony paint and the steel alloy was sharp enough to pierce even the strongest of concrete blocks with the minimum amount of force.

The sensors sensed as it moved up and forward, sensing the signals, till it finally bent down near him. Harry could put his foot on the cut out shaped grooves designed to match the grooves of his foot.

"God, he really had to spend that much money to make such a scary ass tornado machine, absolutely not worth it. I bet I could do something right now."

So saying MJ ran, leaping forward, webbing a huge smooth riverside stone, twirling it around swinging it around as hard as she could, till it was a blur, making it almost invisible to a human eye. Such an impact would be devastating to a human as it would surely pass cleanly through any body part, especially if it happens to splinter on impact. It would kill anyone.

MJ grinned and leapt, trying to keep her momentum constant. Using her height, she hurled it at his unprotected head, at a blinding speed.

Shhhh.

The pebble, tore through the layers of air as it hit Harry straight at his temple.

MJ took her stance on the ground as she looked back at him. The point of impact hardly made him twitch even his head. There were tiny shards flying off all around him as it flew in all directions. He looked back at her.

"Did you think such a small thing could hurt me? Even after I planned to take on both of you? Did you really think I would be weak?"

MJ's senses tingled, as she felt the distinct movement of some smaller flaps open up on his glider.

The projectiles that came out of it were small and fast, thin as needles and its direction ever changing making its movement very random. MJ jumped and dodged around, her mind rapidly thinking, _"It's changing direction Peter look out!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen's POV

She was still clad in her costume. Her mind reeling. She was still thinking about the way MJ ran off with Peter. True they had come to an agreement about sharing him, but it still bothered her so very much. She was so happy. She was spending the first night with her.l

She wanted to go sprinting after them right now. Gwen focussed her mind, with full concentration, she reached out, like empty hands grabbing on whatever path Peter and MJ came into contact with.

Yes, she was a better tracker. Her hunting skills were on par with hyenas, better than the vultures. She could soar through the air, get a bird's eye view or else she could track their path on land, track motion and single out creatures from her mere telekinesis. Such was her strength of her kinesis but it was not that efficient when it came to extremely long distance. MJ was the one who efficient in long distances. But her kinesis wasn't certainly not as specific as hers. Maybe She would have to go out and trace them out.

Gwen never liked this at all, let alone letting the two of them spend time all alone. The truce was only held by the unbreakable verbal bond that the three of them respected but something was so very off. She didn't want to be a renegade. Gwen was never the jealous type, but something inside her was snapping.

Or maybe it wasn't jealousy. It was something different. It was something so very rotten that made her want to throw up. She grabbed her stomach as she felt it move around, twisting into a tight knot. She had to think this through…

Or maybe this was just her imagination.

She couldn't trust anything anymore. Her mind was blank.

She had to move out. She had to go and just sense it. If they were really together, then they were having fun and her time would come too. There was nothing that bad about it and she would have her time as well.

Maybe just a tiny glimpse. A glimpse into her future with Peter. She wanted to made him feel better than MJ ever did. This wasn't any competition but she always felt time and again to compete with her, maybe within her she always knew, she was the one who had low confidence, unlike MJ. She couldn't handle things like the way MJ did. She wasn't the smart one, only the geeky one who thought alike Peter.

But she would fight. Gwen looked out into the night sky. The partly stark inkiness and complemented by the rare orange minty sky did nothing to lighten her mood. She was still thinking, a bit haunted by her next move. She should not follow them out there. There were some rules that she had to respect, respect the relationship that they three shared.

"My love can double as a weapon too, fuck respect! She had to fall only for Peter only when I was dating him. Fuck her!" She thought as she jumped off into the cool evening mundane sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes! Finally a boss fight, something that I have wanted to do for so long. I promise you guys, I will try to make this as descriptive as possible. An inevitable fight with the trio! DO stay tuned and don't forget to leave behind comments and your opinions.


End file.
